Legend of the Spencer
by cristina reid
Summary: !NOT A CROSSOVER FIC! Criminal Minds, Legend of the Seeker style. SLASH! SPENCER/DEREK SLIGHT RASIST/LAUNGAGE I'm not following the series, first chapter is just close to the first episode
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

He ran. He didnt know how long he had been running, but each time he looked back, they were getting closer and closer. He had to breathed heavily through his open mouth, so he could hear his weezy breathing. He could feel sweat running down his face and his golden hair got stuck to his cheeks. His thin legs felt heavy under him. He turned back around to see one of the men aiming a bow and arrow at him.

He was confused. He thought the evil man wanted him alive.

He turned forward again a little too late. He yelped when he slipped down a small muddy hill. At the bottom was a pool of water, not enough to drown him, but enough to get his dove white pants filthy up to the knees. He took three deep breaths before getting back on his feet and continuing his run.

XOXOXOXO

Derek Morgan, he was one beautiful black man in a place where any white man would get jealous. He was young when his parents died, 15. He was now 24, working for the only white man who had ever shown him respect like a human being and the man payed him in many ways.

Shelter, food, and money. Even though the Aaron wasnt making a full living, the two men had treated each other equal. Aaron never spoke to Derek like he was a less than man, and Derek never used his postion to take advantage and get more than he deserved, like so many he knew.

Aaron Hotchner watched Derek chopped the fire wood and stacked them neatly in a pyramid. Aaron had tried to do the things that Derek did, but even though he had some muscle, Aarons strength came no where near the young mans he had hired.

Aaron liked Derek because he was a good, hard worker. He always pushed himself to his limits and never gave less than he could. Aaron turned back into the cottage they lived in and began to cook dinner. Derek did everything else, it was only fair Aaron did something in return.

XOXOXOXO

Derek heard something, like a swooshing sound. Heavy breathing and shouts that sounded far away. He lifted his head and turned around towards the woods.

Dereks brows narrowed when there, just between the trees was a light skinned boy dressed all in white, running.

A white boy running? Thats a first.

Dereks eyes trailed towards the screams and the herd running just a couple of feet behind the boy. Dereks brows narrowed. There were at least six of them and one of the thin boy.

Well, thats not fair.

XOXOXOXO The boy gasped and froze when he reached the edge of a cliff. Just a small step forward and he would've fallen. He turned back around just as the men surrounded him.  
The boy raised his hand flat towards the men. "Stand back!" His voice was raspy and dried from all his running.

The man in front raised his sword. "Dont let him touch you!" He ordered his men. "The king wants him alive, it doesnt mean we cant cut off a few pieces." He smirked. "I'll start with his hands. That way he wont be a burden anymore."

The man raised his sword and just as he swung it at the boy, the man was pushed.

The boy flinched when a big man jumped in front of him. He stared wide eyed as a black man stood with a sword faceing the men.

The leader got off the ground and glared at the man. "Get back. That boy is dangerous. We are all in danger as long as that boy is free."

The man glanced at the boy for a second, taking in the young tired face before turning back to the knight. "Six against one boy? I think he's the one in danger."

The other men all took out the swords and faced them towards Derek. They started surrounding him and the boy.

Derek took a few deep breaths before charging. He was always good with a sword. He battled just as a knight would. Fearless and strong.

The boy watched the beautiful man fight. Fight for him. For someone he didnt even know. He stood with his mouth slightly open, watching as the man fought. He turned his head just as he heard a snarl. He ducked just in time as one of the mens swords swung at him.

When he raised his head back up, the boy quickly grabbed onto the knights neck with his right hand.

Derek swung his sword at the of the knights, slicing him across the stomach. He turned around just in time to see the boy grab one of the mens throat, and the boys entire eyes, hazel and white part included turn black. Derek stood frozen.

He watched as the boy fell to the ground weak all of a sudden.

The boy dropped to the floor. This always happened when he used his powers, they always took out energy, like he'd just ran ten miles. Which he did run that far, which was probaly the reason for him feeling weaker than usual. He stared up at the man in front of him, whos eyes had just turned from pure black to their natural brown.

The boy opened his mouth and took a deep breath. "Protect us." He ordered in a raspy voice.

And the man did just that.

He ran towards a man who was charging at Derek. And Derek stood frozen as the knights all turned to their own partner who had turned against them.

Derek had already taken out three of the men. That left two men fighting against their own leader. It seemed that the two men decided to run instead of going against their own.

Derek watched at the knight walked over to the boy who was a few feet away on the ground. The knight grabbed the boys hand and helped him up to his feet.

Derek was very confused. Wasnt that knight trying to kill the boy just a few minutes ago?

Dereks brows narrowed as the knight bowed in front of the boy. "How may I serve you, my lord?"

The boy gulped deep, Derek could see it. "You've served me well. Dont go back to the king. Find another place to live and find honest work."

"Yes, my lord. But I would feel better if I could aid you on your quest."

The boy shook his head. "I will be fine. Just do as you are told. If I ever need you I will call."

The knight bowed, then got to his feet.

Dereks brows narrowed more. He watched as the knight walked away from the boy and disapeared through the woods. Dereks gaze trailed back to the boy. He gulped. What could he say? The only thing really.

"Who are you?"

The boy blinked once a little sadly. "Spencer."

Derek stared. "W-what did you do to him?"

Spencer stood quiet.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Derek was following the boy, who had walked away without answering Dereks question. Derek had no idea what happened, but the boy seemed mad when he walked away.

"Wait! Spencer!" Wow, the name felt like sweet strawberries on Dereks tounge.

He grabbed onto the boys arm. "Wait."

Spencer turned around and pulled his arm away. "Stop following me."

"Talk to me Spencer. Why were those men chasing you?"

The boy scoffed. "You want to know why those men were chasing me, a "witch".

Derek all of a sudden felt so bad. He now knew why Spencer was mad.  
(Flashback)

After the men were gone, Derek had stared at the boy in front of him who just stared back. It gave Derek chills the way the boy didnt blink. It also gave Derek chills how the beautiful hazel eyes were that had turned black.

Derek blinked. "Are you a witch?" He had asked.

The boy finally blinked, and when he reopened his eye, his brows narrowed. Spencer walked right passed Derek. Derek stared after him for a few seconds before following him.

(End Flashback)

"I'm sorry I called you that. But... isnt that what you are?"

Spencer scoffed again then continued walking away.

XOXOXOXO

Aaron was looking all over. He didnt even noticed Derek had left. On top of that, he left without finishing his job. Aaron had just turned around when he heard Dereks voice.

Aaron turned back around and frowned. There, walking about two feet in front of Derek, was a boy. He seemed angry. Aaron folded is arms and watched as the boy turned back around and scolded Derek.

"Derek!" Aaron called.

The dark skinned man turned to his boss.

"Whats going on?"

Spencer gulped as the man in cottage stared with a look of anger. Maybe he thought Derek was in trouble? Seeing as how he knew the man. Spencer gulped again and turned to leave the other way, but was stopped when someone grabbed in arm.

"Sir, this is Spencer. He was just chased by some men in armor."

Spencer held his breath and shut his eyes.

"He was?" Spencer could hear the concern in the mans voice.

"Yeah." Derek explained about the group of men chasine Spencer. "I know it's your home, but can he stay?"

Spencer turned. "No!"

Both men stared at Spencer shocked.

"I-I mean, I couldnt impose on you. I'll be fine really. Theres someone I have to find."

Derek shook his head. "It's just for the night, it's already to going be dark soon."

Spencer shook his head. "Please, I really h-"

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I could help." The white man asked.

Spencer gulped and held his breath. "The women in white are no longer." Was all Spencer said.

Aarons brows narrowed. He looked around quickly then walked over to Spencer. He grabbed the boys arm and pulled him into the house. Derek followed very confused.

Once there were all inside, Aaron shut the door and stood staring at Spencer. "Who are you?"

Spencer gulped.

Aaron grabbed the boys shoulders and shook him once. "Who are you!"

"I'm Dianas son!"

Derek watched Aaron freeze. "What did you say?"

Spencer now had tears running down his face. "Diana-"

"As in Diana Reid?" Aaron asked.

Spencer stared. "Yes." He said causiously. "How-"

"You're her son?" The man asked. Spencer nodded. The older man shook his head. "Thats not possible." Aaron whispered. "She's a-"

"I know." Spencer said.

Derek stared from Spencer to his boss. "Aaron?"

The white man stared at Derek. "He's a Confessor."

Dereks brows narrowed. "A what?"

Aaron let go of the thin arms and walked over to a table where a pile of books lay. He moved around until he found one small one. He flipped open the book then handed it to Derek.

Derek grabbed the book and began reading a small section.

Aaron turned to Spencer. "How are you alive?"

Spencer gulped. "My mother didnt want to kill me."

Dereks head snapped up at that. "Why would your mother want to kill you in the first place?"

Spencer glanced at him before turning back to Aaron, who looked towards Derek.

"Male Confessors cant control their powers." He explained. "Their powers take over and they become evil."

Dereks eyes trailed to Spencer. The boy didnt look dangerous. He actually looked far from it. "That still doesnt answer why his mother would want to k-"

"Because it's easier." Aaron said. He sighed. "The mothers kill the male Confessors when they're babies, so they wont get attached."

Dereks brows narrowed more. "Thats disgusting. A mother killing her own child?"

Aaron sighed again. "It's better than having a dangerous man running around."

"What about him?" Derek snapped.

The older white man looked to Spencer. "Thats what confusses me. Usaully by the time the child is ten they had already lose control." He watched as Spencer reached out to grab a piece of bread. But when the boy saw Hotch looking, he pulled his hand back. Aaron walked over to the table, grabbed a piece of bread and handed it to Spencer. "How old you you Spencer?"

"17." He answered as he chewed his bread.

"Where is Diana?" Aaron asked.

Spencer stopped chewing. "He killed her."

"Who?"

"The king." Spencer answered. "Three years ago he had his knights break into our tavern. He had my mother killed, and ordered his knights to bring me to him. I've been his prisoner ever since."

Aaron nodded. "But she was in hiding."

Spencer blinked. "H-how'd you..."

Aaron smiled. "I helped her escape. She didnt tell me why she wanted to, just that she knew she needed somewhere safe." Aaron nodded as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Now I know why."

Spencer bit another big piece of his bread.

"One thing I dont get." Derek interupted. They both looked to him. "Why does the king want you?"

Spencer gulped and looked to the floor.

Aarons eyes widen as he realize something. "Diana confided in me that day, the King, he took advantage of her a few months before she left."

Derek and Spencer turned to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "The mother Confessor was pregnant with the Kings child."

Dereks mouth slightly opened. "He's the prince." He opened his mouth to say something else.

"Thats not the problem Derek. The King knew Diana was a Confessor. Male Confessors are rarely born, hardely ever. Which could mean one thing."

Derek stared.

"King William possibly used dark magic to create a male Confessor on purpose."

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Derek stared at his boss. "King William? That bastard is Spencers father?"

Aaron still stared at Spencer who had reached for another bread and took a big bite. Ignoring his workers question, Aaron walked over to Spencer, who was way too skinny and seemed to be way too hungry as he bit the bread and seemed to shut his eyes then take a deep breath.

"Spencer, how long have you been on the run?"

Spencer gulped down the bread. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Aaron answered.

Spencer licked his lips. "Saturday is when I escaped."

Dereks brows narrowed. "You've been running for four days?"

The boys eyes finally trailed to Derek. "I stopped when I needed to. Which was why they caught up to me."

"How did you escape?" Aaron asked.

Spencer eyes watered and he shook his head. "I promised my mother I would never use my powers that way. I dont know what happend. I just... lost control. Everything was red. I never felt that way."

"You lost control?" Aaron asked. "Was it the first time?"

Spencer nodded.

"How did it happen?"

"Aaron?" Derek interupted. "He's a male Confessor. Maybe he didnt lose control as it a kid, but maybe it just took longer. Maybe we should be causious. He could be dangerous."

Spencer glared at Derek. "I'm still here, you know. Besides it wasnt that kind of control. It was different, like... something squeezed at my chest. And I-"

"Wait." Aaron interupted this time. "You said you saw red." He stated.

Spencer nodded.

"What were you thinking about?"

Spencer shook his head. "I... my mother."

"Tell me exactly what happend." Aaron ordered.

Spencer gulped deep. "Well, while I was thinking about my mother, my body started trembling. I control my shaking. And I had this pain in my head." He gulped again, and shook his head and his vioce cracked. "I couldnt control it. I just starting Confessing the knights." He sniffled. "I ordered them to kill each other."

Aaron nodded. "Con Dar."

"Whats a Con Dar?" Derek ask.

Spencer stared at Hotch, who was stilll nodding. "It's the Blood Rage. Its can happen when a Confessor loses a loved one. Or if she... or he," Aaron smiled. He had never met a male Confessor. To meet one, was like finding a large lion and a baby lamb sitting together and playing. "...has someone close to their heart in danger."

"Your mother was killed Spencer. Your heart wanted revenge, even if you didnt."

Spencer looked down at the floor shamed. "I should go." He said low, then turned towards the door.

Derek stared at his boss, waiting for the man to stop the boy from leaving. Aaron shook his head and followed Spencer.

"Spencer? Spencer tell me, who is the person you're looking for?" aaron grabbed the boys arm.

Spencer stopped walking and stared at the ground. "I think I found him. But it's too dangerous for me to be here."

Aaron tilted his head in coffusion.

Spencer eyes shifted off the ground to stare at the man. "Before she died, my mom told me you could help me control it." He shook his head. "But i'm too dangerous to be around humans."

Aaron gave a small laugh.

Spencer glared.

"Spencer, you are human. You're just different thats all. Different in a very rare way. Theres no one around like you, and thats a good thing."

spencer still shook his head. "I'm not. Anything I touch I destroy. Maybe I should have just stayed prisonor. Maybe i'm better off d-"

"Dont you dare say that." Aaron scolded angrily. "Your mother, Diana gave her life to safe her child. A child everyone else would see as a threat, but she knew. She knew there was a chance if she raised you right then you could be a great person. A great MALE Confessor."

"She could have j-"

"Dont Spencer, you cant argue with me."

"He's right." Spencers eyes trailed to Derek who stood at the door way of the cottage. "I try winning arguements all the time, it's no use.

Aaron gave a small smile and nodded. "And you know what else? If we can help you control your powers, there might be some hope for all the male Confessor babies. Babies who their mothers think are lost hope, because of their powers."

Spencer nodded in understanding at the point. "But how can you help me control my powers?"

Aaron smiled. He took a few steps back, and raised his hand at the ground.

Derek smiled knowingly as Spencers eyes widen at the ring of fire that apeared on the dirt. The flames dancing in his eyes, Spencer stared back at Aaron. "You're a wizard." He stated.

XOXOXOXO

The king stared down at his two knights that bowed in front of him.

"We did everything we can, your majesty. The boy used his power against us."

"And you ran like cowards." William said. "You are my most strongest knights... against a BOY!"

The knights leaned away from the angry king. "We're sorry, your majesty-"

"I'm through with you." William looked behind him and stared at a beautful woman in a tight red leather suit, snuggling against her hourglass body and showing off her figure. Her long dark hair passed her waist tied in a braid, going down her back. "Bring back my son."

The woman smiled evily, still looking beautiful.

"Alive." William added.

The woman frowned. "You take the fun out of everything." She said. Then turned and walked towards the doors.

"Oh, and Emily," The woman turned towards the king. "Kill anyone who gets in the way."

Emily, the Mord Sith smiled again. "Thank you." She turned and left.

Review Please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer had taken a bath inside of a small hot spring. Running had really made his body sore. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his body take in the light steam. Spencer dipped himself into the water until his head was burried for a second before finally rising then walking out of the hot water.

Spencer had his white now clean (thanks to the wizard, Aaron) clothes back on. He brushed his wet hair back with his fingers and stood staring at the sun sunset. He shut his eyes and was about to take another breath when someone touch his shoulder.

Spencer spun around and didnt hesitate to grab onto the persons neck.

"Woo! Spencer it's me!"

Spencer stared with anger in his eyes.

"Spencer, it's Derek." The man had his hands up. "I mean you no harm." The man said low."

Spencer exhaled deep then his eyes softend. He looked down at his hand around Dereks throat, ready to use his powers. Spencer removed his hand. "Sorry. I just... dont like being touched."

Derek nodded. "I understand."

Spencer sighed then turned and walked towards the small house, not saying another word or even looking back. He didnt see Derek watching his evey move.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer walked into the house and saw Aaron stirring something above the fire. When the man heard the soft feet, he looked up and smiled at Spencer. "Dinners ready. I know you're hungry."

Spencer gave a small smile and nodded. "I am." He walked over to the already set table and took a seat.

The door opened once more and Derek came inside, now wet. And now was the time Spencer had to stare not not take his eyes off the man as Derek took a seat across from him.

Aaron was the last to sit at the head of the table.

There, the three sat and ate dinner in silence for a few minutes. Until the silence became enough.

"Aaron, may I ask you something?"

The mans stared up from his plate and nodded once.

Spencer gulped. "How did you know my mother?"

Aaron smiled sadly. "Diana was always a kind woman. She knew that William was a dangerous evil king, he hates Confessors. Yet she risked her life to get close enough to confess him. 17 years ago she decided that she would use what she had."

"And what was that?" Derek asked.

Aaron smiled as he turned to Derek. "She was a beautiful woman. No man could resist. So when William saw her, he saw a woman. He didnt see a Confessor. I helped her into the castle, the day William had taken her against her will."

Spencers brows narrowed. "You what?" He said low.

Aarons smile faded and he nodded. "I tried to warn her. But she was a stubborn Confessor. She was... determined to bring William down. So when he took her into the bed chambers, she knew that when he took her, he would-"

"Can you pass the bread?" Spencer interupted.

Aaron looked at Spencer. He could see the boy was looking uncomfortable and his eyes said everything. He didnt want to talk about what happened.  
Aaron passed Spencer the bread.

"So, what happened next?" Derek asked.

Aaron looked at Derek.

Spencer stared at the table near Derek. "Derek could you pass the butter?"

Derek pushed the butter towards Spencer.

"When she was close enough, she confessed him." Aaron half lied. He glanced at Spencer who was staring at Derek.

Derek nodded.

"And once Diana had William confessed, he was bound to her will." Aaron explained.

Derek stared with confussion. "If he was bound to her will, why did she run when she was with child?"

"She was betrayed." Spencer growled.

Both men looked towards him to see the anger on his face.

"A wizard helped him, so confession no longer worked on him."

Dereks mouth slighty opened. He sat back in his seat and nodded. "How did he do that?"

Spencer shook his head. "I dont know." He whispered. "But thats why my mother had to run. He was no longer under her control."

Derek stared at Spencer for a few seconds. "How many people have you confessed?"

"Too many."

"So you dont remember the first person you ever confessed?" Derek asked.

Spencer stared down at his plate and he felt the tears wanting to fall. He forced a smile. "Exscuse me." He said low, then quickly left the table, and out the door.

Spencer stood on the front of the house and shivered at the chilly air. He wrapped his arms around himself and decided a small walk would keep him warm. So he left the front of the house and walked towards the back. Spencer walked towards the back where the hot spring was and where the steam made the air warmer.

Spencer stood there for a few minutes taking in the cool air before turning around. He gasped at seeing Derek right behind him.

"Spencer are you ok?"

Spencer had his hand on his chest and took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry if I affended you. Again." Derek said.

"No." Spencer shook his head. "You didnt do anything wrong. It's me."

Derek stared confused.

Spencer sighed. "I'm dangerous. You know it and Aaron knows it. Why arent you guys trying to capture me... send me to William? Or even run me through? Everyone else has."

"Spencer, we are not everyone else. We are not going to kill you, and we most of all not going to hand you over to that bastard. I know what he does to Confessors, Aaron told me the stories. You think I want someone like you working for William? You are the first male Confessor to ever live without losing control of yourself. I wont let William change who you are."

Spencer looked at the ground. "You're right. But i'm not so sure about the part about losing control of myself."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked worriedly.

Spencer gave a small breathy laugh. "I've never met anyone who stood up for me instead of trying to hand me over to William."

Dereks mouth slightly open.

"You are the first one to treat me like a human, and not a... witch." He lightly chuckled at using the word Derek had called him.

Derek gave a small smile.

"Why'd you do it?" Spencer asked. "Those men... the knights, they could have killed you in a heartbeat."

Derek leaned foward. "My heartbeat knows true beauty." He leaned in closer and sent a soft kiss to Spencers lips. Spencer stood frozen feeling the soft lips on his, until he contained himself and pulled back. He stood staring at the ground for a few seconds before staring back up at Derek, who was looking back confused. "Whats the matter?"

Spencers chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. He shut his eyes and inhaled. He reopened his eyes and stared back at the big, beautiful, strong man in front of him. Spencer gulped and flung himself at Derek smashing their lips back together. He could feel Dereks arms wrap around his waist and bring their bodies closer. Spencers own hands were on Dereks face trying to bring him closer than possible.

He finally pulled his lips away, breathing heavily. A smile came across Spencers face. Derek smiled back, that was until Spencers next words.

"Nothing happened." The boy stated.

Derek shook his head. "W-what does that mean?"

Spencer gulped and stood staring into the dark eyes in front of him. He shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered. He gently brought his lips to Dereks in another soft kiss.

Review Please :) 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Aaron got worried. Derek had left to get Spencer and neither of them had returned. All thoughts when through Aarons head. But the main was, what if Spencer confessed Derek? If on accident or purpose, Spencer was the kind of boy that would run. And that was if Derek followed or not. If Derek was confessed, no doubt he'd follow his master, that was the way confession worked. The confessed would become inslaved to the Confessor, an undieing love... that was until Spencer died, then Derek would finally be released.

Aaron gulped. It was too much to take. He had to find the two before something happened. The man went straight out the cottage door. He looked around and saw no one. Aaron shook his head. He took a desperate step forward to head towards the woods when he heard it.

The wizards eyes widen, he turned and quickly made his way to the back of the house where the hot spring was. Aarons eyes widen at the sight of his worker on top of the Confessor, both seeming to be very into their makeout session, with Derek trying to get to Spencers pants.

Aaron flew fowards.

He grabbed his worker and pulled him off the boy.

Spencer gasped when he felt Dereks body pulled off of his. He stared up breathless at a very angry looking Aaron.

"What the hell are you doing!" The wizard growled.

Spencer gulped then pulled the shoulder of his shirt up to hide his neck.

"Hotch! What the hell are YOU doing?" Derek asked angrily.

The man turned towards Derek. "Me? What the hell are you doing? You've known him two days."

"I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"I doubt that." Aaron shot back.

"What?" Derek growled.

Aaron looked towards Spencer. "Derek may not know the consequences, but you do!"

Spencer looked down at the ground where his bare feet were.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Aaron said.

Spencers body started trembling. "I thought it wouldnt-"

"Thats a lie, Spencer." Aaron said. "You know as well as I." The wizard pointed at Derek then Spencer. "This, can never happen."

Dereks brows were narrowed. "You cant stop love."

Aaron looked at him. "Even if you did love him, by the time you were done you'd love him even more."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Aaron looked back at Spencer and saw the boy was no where near confessing his situation, so Aaron looked back at Derek. "Confessors cant control their powers during love making."

Derek stared with his brows still narrowed.

Aaron continued. "Spencer would lose control and you'd become confessed."

Derek shook his head. "But he can control his powers. We-"

"It's not only male Confessors, Derek."

The man stared at his boss.

"It happens with the women too." Aaron stared down at Spencer, who seemed to freeze into time. "During that time it doesnt matter if you are male or female. Confession takes over the mind which cant think for itself at the time."

Derek stared down at the boy. "Spencer? Is this true?"

Spencer gulped and finally stared up at Derek. He looked into those dark brown eyes then stared back at the floor and nodded once.

Derek shut his eyes and seemed to be trying to calm himself. After taking a few deep breaths, he reopened his eyes then turned. "Leave. I dont want to see you." Then he walked away.

Spencer stared up at the man. When he was gone, Spencer stared at Hotch. "I should go." He said low. "I've caused enough trouble."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded once.

XOXOXOXO

Aaron walked into the house to see Derek sitting on a chair near the table. Even though Derek didnt look up, he knew his boss was there. "Why didnt he tell me?"

"I dont know. Maybe you should've asked before sending him off."

Derek shook his head. "He lied to me. He sweet talked me into thinking he cared about the stupid black man."

Aaron shook his own head. "I doubt your color even crossed his mind. I saw the way he looked at you. He was hurt when you said those things, which proves he cares about you."

Derek took a deep breath and stood up from the seat. "Well, it doesnt matter now. It's not like anything can happen. Those were your words."

Aaron nodded once. "But that doesnt mean you had to send him off. The king is still after him. Who knows what will happen to him once William has him in his grasp."

Derek nodded, staring at the floor. "Yeah."

"And if anything Derek, you brought him here. You should feel guilty."

Dereks head snapped up at that. "What?"

Hotch nodded. "You saved Spencer knowing he was in danger. That danger hasnt passed, yet you sent him to no where."

Derek stared down at the floor.

"What was it Derek? What was it that made you want to protect him? Even when you didnt know he had powers, when you didnt even think that the two of you would share a kiss that can never be anything more."

Derek looked back at Aaron with wide eyes then a second later he ran towards the door. He swung the door open and was half way towards the woods.

"Derek."

The man stopped in his tracks. He turned back towards the house. "Spencer?" The boy was standing on the house porch.

Spencer forced a small smile.

Derek turned towards the door where Aaron came out of the house. "I said it was your house too. I never said you can kick anybody out who hasnt caused harm."

"Derek?"

The dark brown eyes trailed towards the hazel.

"Please, let me explain."

The man folded his arms and stared.

Spencer bit his bottom lip. "I heard what you said, and you're wrong." The boy shook his head. "I didnt lie. I really think you are a good person. And I really never did meet anybody like you. You are the first person to stick up for me." Spencer gulped deep. "Thats why I wanted to do it."

Derek blinked. "What are you talking about?" He said low.

Spencer sucked in a deep breath, but didnt let it out. "I thought if I confessed you i'd always be protected. But most of all I wanted to make sure you wouldnt leave me."

Derek stared for a moment before he shook his head. "If you wanted to confess me why didnt you just do it, instead of leading me on?"

Spencer sniffled. "I didnt lead you on. I want you by my side, I just figured if I did it now, it would save the trouble of my confused feelings."

"Spencer, i'm still confused."

"He didnt want to confess you." Aaron explained. Derek glanced at the man. "Spencer just figured if his powers were released unwillingly then it wouldnt be his fault."

Aaron walked towards the two. "But Spencer, you knew the result, the blame would be yours."

Spencer nodded. "I know. I just need you to forgive me." He said as he stared at Derek.

The man stared at him for a few minutes before giving a small smile and nodded. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Spencers lips. "But dont expect more than a kiss every now and then."

Review Please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

It had been almost a month that he stood with his friends and Spencer decided he should help around the cottage since Aaron said he could stay. So Spencer went out to fetch water, pick apples, and milk the goats. He wanted to do more, but Derek insisted that he could do everything else.

One day, Spencer had come back from picking apples, and he had to stop near a small berry bush that stood at the beginning of the woods when he saw Derek walking bare chest and carrying some fire wood into the house.

Spencer just stood, staring at the man he could see and touch but not actually have. Spencer didnt curse his Confessor powers, he wasnt ashamed of who he was, but it was times like these that he wished he didnt have any powers. To feel how amazing it would be to touch Derek in ways he couldnt fully imagine.

Spencer took a deep breath then walked over to the cottage. Just as he reached the tiny porch, he heard a horse. Spencer turned around and stared worriedly at Aaron who seemed out of breath and just as worried.

Derek came out of the house. "Aaron, what wrongs?" He asked, as the wizard jumped off his horse and ran towards Spencer.

"Theres a Mord Sith in the village." He said breathless.

Spencers eyes widen.

"Whats a Mord Sith?" Derek asked.

The wizard looked at his worker. "A powerful woman, who takes pleasure in giving pain."

Derek took a step forward. "We should stop her."

"No!" Aaron yelled.

Derek stared back confused.

"We can stop her, but we need to get Spencer to saftey first." Aaron said.

"He can stay here."

"Derek, the Mord Sith may be strong but she still has a master." Aaron glanced at Spencer. "It seems your father will do anything to get you back. And that includes threaten the villages."

Spencer gulped, trying his best not to show his fear of his fathers followers. "I-I wanna help."

"No, Spencer. You have to get to saftey. Get to the small tavern."

Spencer shook his head. "No. I wont leave you guys. Besides, you need me now more than ever."

"Spencer, i'm sure we can handle one woman." Derek chuckled.

Spencer turned towards him. "Not only is the Mord Sith stronger than you too combined, Aarons power wont work against her."

Derek glanced at his boss. "Is that true?"

The man sighed. "Yes."

"And you were planning to fight her off how?"

"It's better than having Spencer in that monsters grasp!" Aaron snapped.

Spencer glanced at the man. "I-it's very kind of you to want to sacrifice yourself for me." He took a deep breath. "But it's also very foolish. You know you cant beat her, and even if you could I wouldnt put you in the postion where you'd be in such danger."

Derek sighed. "Look, we have to think of something fast. Plus you forget, this "Mord Sith" doesnt even know where Spencer is hiding."

"Dont be quite sure about that."

All three turned to see the Mord Sith standing and staring as she smirked. "Hello Spencer."

The young mans mouth slightly open. "Emily." He said low with surprise. He took two steps forward but didnt get far because he was quickly held back by Derek.

"Dont get too close." The dark skinned man warned low.

Spencer shook his head at Emily. "What happened? I-I thought-"

"Yes, Spencer, you thought I was dead." She took four steps forward, then stopped and glanced down at her side. She placed her hand on a red thick stick that lay on a belt at her side. She slowly pulled it out and held it as if it were a lover. Her dark eyes trailed towards the three men in front of her. "Funny, how people think they can kill a Mord Sith with just a stab wound."

Spencer took another step forward.

Derek stared confused. "Spencer, what are you doing?" The man whispered as the younger walked closer to the Mord Sith.

Emily hummed low and smirked even more.

Spencer licked his lips, and shook his head. "I tried looking for you."

Derek took a step forward when Emily took more steps towards Spencer, but Aaron held his worker back. Derek looked towards his boss only to see the wizard shake his head. Dereks brows narrowed and he turned back towards Spencer.

"I must take you back, Spencer."

Spencers brows lightly narrowed. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Because my master ordered it." The Mord Sith stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Derek finally took the left over steps forward. "Over my dead body." He growled low.

Emily hummed again. "That can be arranged." She smiled dark again, but it didnt hide her beauty.

Spencer took a step in front of Derek. "No. None of us is dieing."

Dereks brows narrowed. "You're right. She's the only one who will be dieing."

"No." Spencer said strongly.

Dereks brows narrowed more. "No?" He repeated.

Spencer nodded.

"And why not?" Derek asked angrily.

"Because," Spencer turned back to Emily. "She's my sister."

Dereks eyes widen and Aarons head snapped towards the Mord Sith, who stood smirking with full red lips.

Review Please :) 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Derek stared at the woman in front of him for what felt like forever. "She's your sister." He repeated the words Spener had said. The mans dark brown eyes trailed to Spencer. "But, that means she a-"

Spencer shook his head. "No. We have the same father, but not the same mother. My mother was a Confessor." Spencer glanced at Emily. "Her mother was Williams mistress. One of the few hundred he had beded."

Emily stood smiling. "And now, it's time for you to come home, brother." She took more steps forward. "Father has very nice plans for you."

Derek pulled Spencer back.

Aaron walked forward, not able to get the look of shock off his face. "I understand the evil William holds, but I never thought he'd break one of his own children."

Derek looked back at the Mord Sith. "What are you talking about?" He asked, looking back at his boss.

Aaron shook his head. "The Mord Sith are'nt made, they're broken. Tortured as children, little girls."

Dereks brows narrowed at that. "He tortoured his daughter?"

Emily chuckled. "I'm glad father taught me. I was weak, he gave me strength." She said stubbornly.

Spencer shook his head in disgust. The news making him hate William even more.

Aaron's brows narrowed. "But when they break, the Mord Sith are tested for their loyalty." Aaron said knowingly. "And if you didnt kill your father, that leaves only-"

"My mother was weak." Emily interupted. "When father literally begged for her death, I couldnt deny my master happiness."

Spencer stared shocked. "So..."

"I drowned her, she barley put up a fight."

Spencers eyes widen.

"Spencer, how did you meet Emily?" Aaron asked, as he still stared at the Mord sith.

"When I was held captive by my father, she was the only one who spoke to me." Spencers brows lightly narrowed. "After she tortoured with her Agiel." He said as he stared at the red stick in the womans hand.

Aarons eyes widen, his own head snapped towards Emily, who was smiling darkly. "Father has many Mord Sith for his army. Imagine what a Mord Sith with the Male Confessors powers will accomplish."

"William was trying to break Spencer?" Derek said.

"My, you do catch on quickly dont you?" Emily said sarcastically. She then took a step forward. "Now, hand over the boy and you wont suffer." She smirked again. "Much." She added last.

Derek pulled out the sword he held at his side.

"No!" Spencer jumped in front of the man. He shook his head. "Please dont kill her."

Dereks brows narrowed. "Spencer shes a cold harded witch who works for the man whos trying to harm you. On top of that-"

"She's my sister. My family."

Derek had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath then he reopened his eyes. "Spencer, she's evil."

Hazel eyes stared back at Dereks dark brown. "I cant kill her." He finally said.

"Then Confessor her." Derek said simply.

"What?" Spencer almost yelled.

Derek didnt miss the smirk growing on Emilys lips. "Yes brother, Confess me." She said tauntingly.

Spencer glanced towards her, but didnt bother meeting her gaze all the way. He looked back at Derek. "That must be why he sent her." He said low.

"What?" Derek said low. "Are you telling me, you cant confess her?"

"No." Aaron answered. "William sent this particular Mord sith because he knew Spencer "wouldnt" Confess her."

Derek shook his head. He lay his hands on the thin shoulders. "Spencer, you have to Confess her." He said low. "It's the only way to make her see reason."

Spencer shut his eyes and shook his head. "No." He said.

"Spencer-"

"I said no!" Spencer pulled away breathing heavily.

Emily hummed. "Spencer has a soft spot." She teased. "Cant even bring himself to kill anybody, not even those who posess a threat to his friends."

"Who's talking about killing? I'm talking about Confessing." Derek growled.

"Not in Spencers condition." Emily teased more.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but before one word came out, Aaron spoke. "If a Confessor uses their power on a Mord Sith, the Mord sith will die."

"What?"

Aaron sighed.

"We have no feeling, no heart. Isnt that right, wizard?"

Aarons brows narrowed.

"But enough of that. Now that I got two threats out of the way, that just leaves you, handsome." She looked towards Derek then walked towards him. "My brother is harmless, the wizard is useless," She chuckled. "And you..." She looked Derek up and down. "I can take care of you with one hand tied behind my back."

Spencer walked in front of Derek. "I said I wouldnt Confess you because I dont want to hurt you, I never said I would stand by and watch you hurt Derek."

Emily tilted her head. "Just Derek?"

Spencer glanced at Aaron. "I wont let you hurt any of them." He said strongly and stared back at the Mord Sith.

The Mord Sith chuckled. "You said you didnt want to hurt me, never said I didnt mind hurting you." She said, then without warning struck Spencer in the stomach with her Agiel.

Derek watched in horror, frozen in time as Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs. All because of a stick? Derek was VERY confused. He ran towards the Mord Sith, who pulled out her other Agiel, quickly turned leaving a now, knocked out Spencer on the floor and struck Derek across the face with her other Agiel.

She smiled madly as she stared down at her victim. "You know, if you get touched with an Agiel just above your heart, you'll die the most painful death." She said happily.

Then just as she was about to strike down, a hand wrapped around her neck. She froze and her eyes trailed up to hazel ones. "Careful brother, you wouldnt want to accidentally use your powers on your flesh and blood." She taunted.

Spencer stared angrily. "I never considered William a father, and since you're HIS daughter, I find the most pride in destroying what's his."

Emily stared for a moment longer before she chuckled. But Spencer was laughing, she saw this and for the first time, she felt a hint of fear. Her smile quickly faded, she opened her fist and the Agiel fell out of her hand.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Spencer slowly removed his hand from Emilys neck then stared down at Derek. "Are you alright?"

The man quickly got to his feet and nodded. "What are we going to do with her?"

Spencer chewed on his bottom lip then looked down at the Mord Siths Agiels on the floor, then he looked at the wizard. "Aaron, you think you could take their power?"

Aaron nodded and lifted his hand towards the weapons. He chanted some words and the Agiels started to shake.

Spencer stared wide eyed as Aaron finally put his hand down. The wizard looked towards Spencer and nodded. Spencer kneeled down and grabbed the Agiels then looked at Emily. "You're free to go. And dont come back."

Emily smirked as she watched Spencer walk towards the small house.

"Spencer! We cant just leave her. She kills and tortures for a living." Derek said and he pointed at Emily.

The woman smirked at Derek. "You know, Derek," She said seductively. "A Mord Siths torture is the best when you want pleasure." She whispered the last word, and Derek would be lying if he said it wasnt a turn on. Emily raised an eyebrow. "Just imagine Spencer as a Mord Sith." She then teased.

This made Dereks turn on, turn off. "I will never let him become what you are." He growled to her face.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"A monster." Derek said then walked towards the house where Spencer already was inside.

"You know, he already is one."

Derek stopped in his tracks and turned towards the woman. "Dont you talk about him like that."

"And why not? It's true. His powers are not as controlable as a Mord Sith."

Derek lifted his finger towards the woman. "Shut up." He said, then turned and went into the house.

"Spencer?" He saw the teen sitting at the table. "Hey, you ok?" Derek walked over to Spencer.

"She's right you know."

Derek shook his head. "Dont say that. You're nothing like her."

Spencer stared into Dereks eyes. "Am I not, really? What makes us so different?"

"The facts, Spencer. You were born with your powers, she was made to be what she is." Spencer shook his head and stared into the distance. Derek smiled amd tilted his head. "And this." He leaned forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Spencer inhaled the kiss, and when he felt Derek gently suck his top lip, he suck the full darker bottom lip. Their lips seperated with a loud suction sound. Spencer brought his forhead to Dereks and smiled.

"How does that make us so different? Anybody can kiss."

Derek hummed. "But not just anybody can bring Derek Morgan to his knees. And not everybodys kiss is as sweet as yours."

Spencer lightly laughed. "You know you're adorable."

Derek pulled his forehead away. "You know, no one has ever used that name on me."

Spencer smiled. "Good." He brought his lips back to Dereks.

"Oh please, you're making me sick to my stomach."

Spencer pulled his lips away from Dereks and stared at Emily, who was standing there holding a small skinned dead animal. The sight made Spencer sick to his stomach. He brought his hand to his mouth.

"Excuse me!" He jumped from the seat and ran towards the door.

Emily watched with a raised brow. Then she turned back to Derek smiling. The man looked confused. Emily shook her head. "You didnt know? Spencer doesnt eat meat."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I knew that. You're the one who brought in...that." He gestered with his hands to the dead animal.

"A Mord Sith cant live without meat." Emily licked her lips.

Dereks brows narrowed. "Didnt Spencer kick you out?"

XOXOXOXO

Spencer whiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You ok?"

Spencer nodded and looked towards Aaron. "She brought a..." He stopped himself. Just thinking about it made his mouth sour.

Aaron shook his head. "What are we going to do with her? She cant stay here Spencer. Do you really what the town will think about us? And not only that, shes dangerous."

Spencer sighed. "I know. And I also know that she wont leave without doing my fathers bidding."

Aaron walked closer to the teen. "Spencer, you told her to leave but shes still here. She's doing it because she knows that no matter how much you threaten her, you wont do anything. She knows in the end she'll win. She get to you and take you to your father. You cant take that risk."

Spencer sighed annoyed. "What do you want me to do? Huh? You want me to kill her, my flesh and blood?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. You have a hard enough struggle controlling your powers. I wont make you kill anybody. I want you to be able to live a normal life. Happy, the way it should have been from the beginning. But you cant do that with her around. Especially if shes might end up making you use your powers when it isnt necessary."

Spencer nodded. "I understand."

Aaron nodded back. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Spencer stared at the wizard. "Nothing." And he walked towards the house, before entering he glanced back at Aaron. "You dont have to do anything, i'll take care of her myself." And he walked into the house.

Review Please :)  



	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Emily groaned and stood up. It was no suprise that Spencer and his friends made her sleep on the hard uncomfortable floor. She looked towards the wizard Aaron, who was sleeping on a swinging cot, each side being held by rope to each corner of the small house. Derek, the very handsome black man was sleeping on a chair and Spencer, sleeping like the young prince he was, on the soft bed.

Emily wasnt suprised at that either. Aaron and Derek were protective over Spencer. Possibly even over-protective.

The Mord-Sith eyed Spencers sleeping form before walking out the door.

Little did she know that Spencer was still awake. He turned at the sound of the door shutting, then slowly got off the bed. He eyed Derek and Aaron before following his sister out the door.

Spencer looked around and saw no one. When he heard a noise, Spencer turned towards the back of the house. He frowned at what he saw. Emily kneeling on the floor in front of Aarons bushes.

He walked towards the older woman.

"What are you doing?"

Emily stopped her hand on the bush and her lips lined. "What does it look like?"

Spencer blinked confused. "It looks like you're picking berries." He said with a small smile.

The woman sighed. "So? You didnt eat the pork I brought, so I know you're hungry."

Spencers brows lightly narrowed at that. Emily glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "You'll need something to eat to keep up that..." She eyed Spencers thin form. "Figure." She said with a small chuckle.

Spencer stared at her as she continued to pick berries. "Why?"

Emily sighed annoyed and looked up at Spencer. "Do you want to eat or not?" She burst out.

Spencer smiled. He kneeled next to her, never taking his eyes off her. He reached out and pulled a berry off the bush and put it in his mouth. Emily pulled the berries off the bush and threw them in a small basket next to her.

Spencer stared down at the basket. "Why dont you try some?"

Emily stopped and stared down at the basket. The corner of her lip lifted in disgust.

Spencer burst into a chuckle. "They're not going to kill you."

Emily gulped.

Spencers brows lowered and his smile grew. "The big bad Mord Sith isnt afraid of a little berry?" He teased.

Emily glared at him. As she kept her eyes on him she reached into the basket and pulled a handful of berries into her mouth.

Spencer laughed at the face she tried to hold in.

XOXOXOXO

Aaron stared with narrowed brows. He was going to have to do something about that Mord Sith.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stared at a bush to his other side and reached out. Emily eyed him suspiciously. She back away a little startled when Spencer handed her a small white flower.

Emily slowly reached out and grabbed the small flower. She eyed Spencer, who nodded and had a small smile on is face, looking younger than he already looked.

Emily brought her nose to the flower and took a small sniff.

Spencer nodded than got to his feet. "You should get some rest, i'm not really hungry anyway." He said low before turning back towards the house.

Emily quickly blinked her eyes which suddenly got watery. She watched to make sure Spencer wasnt around, and when he was completely gone, she sneezed. She threw the flower on the floor as if she was shocked by it and broke out into even more sneezes.

She really should've told Spencer she was allergic to flowers.

Short chapter, but I love it. Brother/ sister time. Review Please :)  



	10. Chapter 10

So I just reread the whole story and saw a lot of mistakes, I'm thinking to myself, how'd that happen? Then I realized that I just recently learned how to spell check. Oops! I will fix the story when it's finished, you all know I have a million stories I'm working on. xD.

chapter10

Spencer stared out of the window and watched as Derek carried eight to ten huge logs, the man really was strong. Spencer smiled and walked over to the door so he could have a better view. When he got the better view, it was to see Derek sitting on the pile of logs he had been carrying, looking very tired. Spencer smiled sadly and made his way over.

Derek groaned and reached up to rub his shoulder, but was suddenly stopped when soft, warm hands touched both of his shoulders.

"You really should slow down." Spencer whispered.

Derek shut his eyes and moaned at the feel of Spencer's hands massaging him. He opened his eyes again when he felt warm breath on his cheek. He turned to his right to see Spencer's face, and couldn't help but smile at the beauty.

"You don't have to show off just for me." Spencer teased.

Derek chuckled. "I'm not showing off."

Spencer sent a quick kiss to the man's lips. "Could've fooled me. No one could be as strong as you're trying to be."

"I'm not _trying_ to be strong, I am strong!" The older man said back.

Spencer laughed.

Derek suddenly cleared his throat and grabbed Spencer's hand with both of his own and seemed to study it. "It's hard to believe." He said low.

Spencer gave a small smile. "What is?"

The other man shook his head slowly. "_These_ gentle hands, they could be so dangerous at times."

Spencer stared down at Derek's strong and manly hands taking in his own hand. The boy gulped then suddenly frowned. "They're more than dangerous, they get in the way of what I want."

Derek gently pulled Spencer down so he too was sitting on the log, and stared the boy in the eye. "I agree with you there." He whispered, then he sighed. "I want to be able to do more than touch you. So badly, it hurts."

Spencer hummed low. "I know the feeling." He whispered back. He entwined their fingers then leaned forward...

That's when it happened.

There were sounds of horses then shouting, making the two pull apart and stare towards the woods. Derek's brows narrowed and he slowly stood up. Spencer's eyes widen we he saw from a distance a group of men running towards them. The boy grabbed Derek's arm and tried pulling him, but the man leaned down and picked up his sword from the ground.

"Derek, no!" Spencer yelled as the man took a step forward.

"Run, Spencer!"

"There's too many!" The boy sobbed.

"They're here for you! Go!"

Spencer sobbed again and shook his head.

"Spencer! If I'm alone, I could beat them. If you're here, I may not have a chance. Go!"

The boy eyed King William's knights coming closer, before he turned and ran the other way. He would have to find Aaron. The man had gone out early that morning with Emily to hunt. He said that it'd be best, seeing as how the woman would scare away robbers.

XOXOXOXO

He eyed Emily as the woman skinned the small animal without even flinching. He _suggested_ the woman come to keep himself safe from attackers, but he really did it to keep the Mord Sith as far away from Spencer as possible. He didn't trust her. Sure he'd only met Spencer, but the boy had gone through enough already, with seeing his mother die then being held and tortured for all those years.

Which got Aaron to thinking. Spencer was held for three years and tortured during that time, if the boy was so weak, why didn't he break? "It takes a very strong boy to take three years of torture." The wizard said out loud.

Emily stopped slicing the animal and looked back at the man.

Aaron's eyes lightly narrowed and he walked towards her. "How do you think Spencer was able to take that torture?"

Emily shrugged. "I couldn't care less." She said, then turned and continued cutting up the animal.

"I think you know." The wizard argued. "I think that's why you don't want to take Spencer back." He added. Then he nodded. "He was tortured before, wasn't he? I mean... before King William held him for three years, that's when you found out you were brother and sister."

"Why would you care!" Emily suddenly stood up.

"Because I want to protect Spencer, just like you do."

"You think it's easy?" The woman hissed. "When my mother found out Spencer was Diana's son, she was crushed. She knew William was the only person Diana was intimate with and not willingly."

Aaron's brows narrowed. "How'd she know that?"

Emily scoffed. "They were best friends."

The wizard stared confused.

"Diana was my mother's maid." Emily spat.

Aaron blinked, then suddenly his eyes widen. "You're not the mistress's daughter... You're the Queens daughter." He stated.

Emily only stared as the man nodded. "You are the true Princess."

"When my mother told me on her death-bed then Spencer was my brother, I couldn't believe it." She shook her head angrily. "She made me promise to protect him with my life."

"But why? Her husband and her maid betray her." The man said confused. "Why would she care about Spencer?"

Emily brows narrowed in more anger. "Why would she blame them?" She said low. "Diana was taken and Spencer was born, neither of them asked for it."

Aaron nodded slowly. "That still doesn't explain how Spencer escaped William's training."

Emily licked her lips then walked towards the man. "When I found out Spencer was my brother, I didn't know what to feel, I'm a Mord Sith. So I took my promise to my mother, until the day I die I will protect my brother, even if it means hurting him to get him to listen. And what better way to teach my brother than with my powers."

Aaron's brows narrowed more. "_You_ were training Spencer..."

"So I could protect him." Emily spat. "William swore that if Spencer didn't break the first week, he'd kill him." She shrugged. "So, I took it into consideration, I promised William I would train Spencer to do his bidding, no matter how long it took. Little did he know I was teaching him to protect himself."

The man shook his head. "But Spencer still had years of torture." Aaron said even more confused. "By _your_ hand."

Emily shook her head. "No." She breathed. "I couldn't hurt him. So every day I would slip potions inside his breakfast, they would help with the pain through out training.

"You still tortured Spencer, even if you helped with the pain."

"No! I didn't give him potions to help with the pain of torture, I gave him the potions to help with the pain of holding the Agiel."

The man blinked. "What?" He said low.

Emily nodded once. "Everyday Spencer would scream for holding it. So it wasn't hard to get the others to think I tortured him." She shrugged suddenly her eyes watered, Aaron saw she tried to hide it.

"After the first year, Spencer still couldn't stand the pain of the Agiel. William found out what I was doing and made me watch as three Mord Sith tortured Spencer. Then every night, he would torture me." She said lower. "He had... the most satisfied look on his face, I thought he was going to kill me. So I gave in and promised to stay by his side."

Aaron exhaled a deep breath. "You did what you had to do to survive. No one blames you for being scared."

"I wasn't scared!" The woman snapped. "I was terrified."

The wizard nodded in understanding. "So you know what it feels like to be scared for your life. So why would you take Spencer back there?"

"Because-"

"Aaron!"

Emily looked towards the woods and saw Spencer running towards them.

"Spencer?" The man ran towards the boy who suddenly fell into his arms.

"Please..." Spencer gasped and coughed for air. "Please help him." He rasped.

"Who?"

"Derek! William's men are at the cabin." He breathed.

Aaron nodded then sat Spencer on a rock. "Here, calm down. Breathe, I will go get him." He got back up to see Emily already running towards the house.

Review Please :)


End file.
